


A Valentine’s Day to Remember

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [95]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Inspiration, Tumblr: otpprompts, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Yami spends Valentine’s Day with Téa Gardner..
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4411
Comments: 2





	A Valentine’s Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers.. :) Here’s a brand-new Yu-Gi-Oh ficlet that I cooked up one day. Today is Valentine’s Day, and I wondered how Yami Yugi and Téa Gardner would spend it with each other; as a result, this is what I came up with. Hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**A Valentine’s Day to Remember**

A smile crossed Yami’s face as he exchanged Valentine’s Day cards with the love of his life: Téa Gardner.

Blue eyes, brown hair, and the body of a dancer — Yami had to admit, there was a reason why he chose her. She was kind, helpful, and had a strong sense of justice (at least from his perspective).

But there was one thing he liked about her the most: Valentine’s Day was one of her favorite holidays, since it was on February 14, after all.

 _Now I wonder what she and I will do for St. Patrick’s Day,_ Yami thought. _At least we get to wear green on that day, so I definitely view that as a plus — and a good one as well._

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
